Paper edge wear is a dominant cause of fusing system failure. Apparatus useful for printing and methods of mitigating edge wear effects in apparatus useful for printing are disclosed by Russel et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,107, entitled “Systems and Methods For Continuous Motion Registration Distribution With Anti-Backlash and Edge Smoothing.” Apparatus and systems configured with a registration distribution system may include a first member including a first outer surface; and a second member. The first member or the second member may be a fuser roll or belt. For example, the second member may be a fuser roll including a conformable second outer surface forming a nip with the first outer surface; and a registration distribution system including a motor for translating at least the second member, relative to a medium passing through the nip, the second member being translated between a first home position and a second home position, or a limit position and a home position.
The motor may be connected to a fuser drawer, which is connected to the fuser roll. The motor may be configured to cause the fuser drawer to move between two limit sensors, the fuser drawer having a flag attached thereto for triggering a change in state of the sensors. Typically, the registration distribution system is configured to cause the fuser drawer move continuously between the two sensors, being caused to change direction in response to a changing signal state at the limit position or the home position, which corresponds to a maximum travel point or a starting travel point in a given direction. The distance between the limit position and the home position may be about 34 mm, to accommodate fuser roll axial travel control over a 34 mm zone. Accordingly edge wear may be spread across the 34 mm zone.